IM JEALOUS!
by thisisjustyourimagination
Summary: A mysterious young man turned up and asked Tenten on a date. Tenten agreed while Neji and Lee stalked them secretly.  NejiTen  ONESHOT!


**Title: IM JEALOUS!**

**Summary: A mysterious young man turned up and asked Tenten on a date. Tenten agreed while Neji and Lee stalked them secretly. ( NejiTen ) ONESHOT!**

**A/N: Heeeeee, thnx for the reviews for my first story they really boost my confidence:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the Kuchida guy.**

**Setting: Tenten and Neji are 18 years old, both Jounins. The Kuchida person is 18 too.**

* * *

It was another normal training for Team Gai. Gai & Lee having their youthful training, while Neji & Tenten go with their Twin Rising Dargon and Kaiten. 

Tenten was the first one to leave as the others pack their stuff.

She was about to say "bye" when she saw a shadow in the trees. The shadow was inching nearer.

From the outline of the shadow Tenten could tell that it was a human.

Probably, a man.

When she saw the man's face clearly, Tenten gasped. Loudly.

Neji, Lee & Gai turned to see what happened to Tenten.

This was when Neji saw a _man _standing in front of the kunoichi.

He immediately sent a flying gentle fist. However, the man dodged it.

Seeing the man move, Tenten came back to senses.

"K-Kuchida-kun?" Tenten whispered.

The rest of the Team Gai was shocked.

They've never seen Tenten so… so tensed, so polite, so gentle before.

"Ten-chan…" the guy whom Tenten called 'Kuchida-kun' said. The 3 guys in Team Gai fell back in anime style. (That nickname gave people creeps.)

"… my _anata_…" the Kuchida-person continued. (A/N: anata means something like "darling")

The 3 guys fell back in anime style again.

"Ten-chan.. you look even more beautiful and attractive than when I left you! Oh, _my_ Ten-chan, would you give me another chance? This trip back to Japan was specially for you…!"

The 3 guys fell back _again._

Tenten froze for a moment.

She looked at Kuchida.

Then at Team Gai.

Then at Kuchida.

"Kuchida-kun, I'll wait for you at my apartment this evening at 6. Let's wait for then to _spill everything_." Tenten said.

- 3 hours later… -

5.45pm. Neji and Lee were together.

Why are they together? Because…

-- flashback --

Lee: "NEJI! Let's go watch Tenten-san's date!"

Neji: "…."

Lee: "COME ON! AREN'T YOU CURIOUS? THIS IS THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Neji: "… okay. But I'm not doing this because of the Power of Youth."

-- End of flashback --

Neji was really irritated at his partner, Lee.

_Why did I even agree to come?_ Neji thought.

But oh, Hyuuga Neji. He was really interested at how Tenten is like when she's on a date.

Besides, Tenten had never mentioned before that she _had_ a boyfriend. Never, from 12 years old till now, when they were already 18.

_And most importantly_, Tenten was a _tomboy_.

Then suddenly, Neji saw the Kuchida guy.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt that read, "I'm a property of this girl. Don't try me!" on the front.

After he passed by Lee & Neji, they realized what was written on the back of the t-shirt – "THIS PRETTY LADY IS MINE! BACK OFF!"

The two of them almost vomited.

Not long after Kuchida pressed the doorbell, Tenten opened the door.

She looked different. She was wearing cooling scandals, a long, black, hip-hugging pants and a red sleeveless singlet. She looked good.

Kuchida and Tenten stood in front of Tenten's apartment for about 5minutes, talking. Neji couldn't hear what they were talking about and were extremely _irritated._

Then after talking, the two of them, followed by Neji and Lee, went into a restaurant.

Well not exactly, because Neji and Lee did not want to get caught so they stayed outside the restaurant.

Tenten and Kuchida were in the restaurant for about 40 to 50 minutes.

But Lee thought they were inside for 5 days.

And Neji thought they were inside for 5 _years_.

After they _finally _got out of the restaurant, they walked back home. (A/N: okay, the date was so boring, just eating dinner .")

Back to the same place (outside Tenten's apartment), Tenten and Kuchida were talking again.

As it was dark, Neji and Lee could neither hear nor see. So, they decided to go nearer, until they were about 3metres away from them.

"So, your answer is..?" It was a male's voice.

"... no. I'm sorry." Neji figured that this time it was Tenten's voice.

"Why not? Can you at least tell me a reason? If not I won't give up!" (A/N: you know who already P)

"Um, I _think_ I fell for someone else."

_SOMEONE ELSE?! _Neji thought. He was agitated. But he didn't know why. (A/N: Of course, we know why)

"Well, then can I know who is the lucky one? Is he better than me?" the male asked, disappointed.

"He's... someone in my team." Tenten answered.

_someone in Tenten's team.. LEE?!?!_ Neji thought, looking at the guy beside him. Neji almost _exploded._

"Sorry, Kuchida. I guess that'll be all for tonight. Bye!" the kunoichi then ran back into her apartment.

Neji left Lee almost immediately.

- The next day.. -

Neji appeared at the training ground, looking apparently furious.

He said, "LEE! BATTLE ME."

Lee was, of course, extremely happy. Afterall Neji has never asked _him_ on a battle.

So Lee and Neji fought. and fought. and fought.

Although Lee was already near to _dying_, He just kept going on. (A/N: Lee has never beaten Neji before, not to mention that Neji is _furious_.)

"ARGH! Why does Tenten fancy this useless bum?!" Neji was talking to himself, but loud enough for Lee to hear.

"ME?! TENTEN-SAN LIKES ME?!" Lee shouted, despite his injuries. "I THOUGHT SHE LIKES YOU!"

Tenten & Gai, who were later and met each other on the way to the training ground, happened to hear what Lee said.

Tenten just stared, mouth opened.

"Tenten, you like Lee, don't you?!" Neji asked.

"NO I DON'T!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled. Everyone almost went deaf.

Lee looked a bit disappointed. But still, he said, "SEE, I TOLD YOU TENTEN-SAN DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

Neji looked a bit confused(surprisingly). He looked around. Then, he attacked Gai like mad.

_So it was Gai! Oh yeah, they even came together! _Neji was gathering his thoughts. "DAMN YOU, GAI!"

Gai looked confused, really confused.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee wanted to help Gai, but obviously he was covered with wounds and couldn't move anymore.

"TENTEN-SAN! NEJI THINKS YOU LIKE GAI-SENSEI! (A/N: wow, he was clever for the first time) TELL HIM THAT YOU DON'T! QUICK!" Lee was still shouting.

"HYUUGA NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT?! STOP NOW! I DON'T LIKE GAI-SENSEI!" Tenten almost went mad too.

Neji stopped immediately. He looked at Tenten. "But you said you like someone from our team!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"YOU TOLD THAT KUCHIDA GUY!"

"... YOU STALKED ME?!?!"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Then Tenten stormed away.

"Hey, Lee! I thought she said that she liked someone from our team! She was lying?" Neji asked. (A/N: He was stupid enough for a genius)

"IDIOT! THERE'S THREE GUYS IN OUR TEAM! NOT ME, NOT GAI-SENSEI, WHO DO YOU THINK THAT PERSON IS?!"

After digesting what Lee said, Neji stared, eyes wide opened. He was happy. Really happy. Something urged him to run after Tenten. _But what's that thing? AHH, WHO CARES!!_

Neji caught up with Tenten. He hugged her tightly.

Tenten looked a bit shocked. But after awhile, she softened and hugged Neji too.

She asked, "were you... _jealous_?"

_jealous? is she asking me if i like her? ehh?! how do I answer?!_ Neji was asking himself in the inside. But on the outside, he already showed his answer.

He was blushing. (A/N: OMG! can you imagine him when he's blushing? he's gonna be so SHUAI!)

"yea... i think so."

The couple stood there, embracing each other.

* * *

- Back in the training ground... - 

"LEE! HANG ON THERE! IM GOING TO BRING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!!" Gai called out.

* * *

**Yea, how's that? I hope you liked it. xD**

**R&R:D**


End file.
